A Different Sort of Magic
by theunluckymagician
Summary: Fred and George impact the lives of children through their joke shop, a moment Harry will never forget - and other moments of magic that will always be remembered. HG RHr pairings. Please R & R
1. Fred and George Weasley

A/N: A cute and fluffy Fred and George non-slash fic! lol. It came to me suddenly when I was washing the dishes in my kitchen. I'm not sure how it suddenly played out to me, but I knew everything I wanted in here and how I wanted to write it perfectly in place. So I wrote it, and here it is. I really like how it turned out, so I hope you do too. Make sure to check out my other stories! :) Please read and review, it means a lot and doesn't take up much time! I swear! Thanks to those who support my obsessiveness. I wouldn't get this far without you. lol. Happy reading!  
  
**************************************************************************** *******  
  
When you're a wizard, magic isn't a word to sum up superstitions and strange occurrences that seem to have no explanation. In the wizarding world magic is a way of life. Everything about magic is explainable, whether it be through books, wizard parents, or professors at special wizard schools. It took some special people to make me realize this isn't always the case. True, pure, and unteachable magic still exists within this world. I'm thankful I know those who can make it happen.  
  
There was one family in particular that changed my life drastically in the best possible way. The Weasley Family was a pureblood family of the non-slytherin variety. I've never known a better lot of witches and wizards since I've entered this crazy lifestyle. They gave me love, support, and a place to call home when I was in need of one the most. I'll never be able to make it up to them. I can only offer my deepest gratitude and return their unconditional love.  
  
I could talk to you about the youngest member of the Weasley family and my new wife, Ginny. She's passionate about her family and friends with a one of a kind personality and a fiery temper. I didn't come to terms with how important she was to me until a few years ago. It took me awhile, but lucky for me she forgave me.  
  
I could also mention the two oldest offspring of the Weasley clan, Charlie and Bill. They were true Gryffindors if I ever saw 'em, braver and strong of heart. I didn't see the many sides to their personalities until I was allowed to join the order, but I always looked up to them in a way. They knew what they wanted to be doing and they didn't let anything stand in the way of their happiness.  
  
I could go on forever about Ron Weasley and his wife Hermione. They were the first friends I had ever made. I doubt there is anyone who knows me better than those two. All my first magical experiences happened when they were with me. I'll never forget what good they've done for me in my life.  
  
Then there's Percy Weasley. He left the family in a less than respectable way during my 5th year at Hogwarts. He isn't mentioned much anymore around the rest of the Weasleys. In all honesty, I could care less. Percy was never on friendly terms with me anyway. In fact, I hardly saw him unless he was scorning my friends and I for breaking rules. Or if he was keeping a watchful eye on me for the ministry. Damned bloody git.  
  
Perhaps I could even tell you about Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. They are truly loving people and have treated me as one of their own since I came to know Ron and the others. They've fought to protect me, fed me, and let me marry their only daughter. I owe them so much, but yet they want nothing for all they have done. I can't imagine what would have happened to me if they weren't there for support and guidance.  
  
All of these people mean so much to me, but this story is going to revolve around the two middle Weasley children. Fred and George, the Weasley twins: two extraordinary wizards.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
It was a few years ago after the defeat of Voldemort that I had decided to take a visit to Diagon Alley. I was 17, had just graduated from Hogwarts, and was finally free to walk through the world without fear. There were no more order members following me around, no more reason for me to stay with the Dursleys, and no threat of an attack on me or the people around me. For me, it was like heaven on earth. It was something I had never gotten to experience. Ginny, just recently becoming my girlfriend, came along with me to window shop and enjoy the first new days of summer.  
  
That day it seemed like we were the only ones with smiles on our faces. The alley, usually filled with excited children, shopping mums, and various venders seemed dull and dreary. I should have expected this, but I hadn't. I was surprised to find the people wore expressions of fatigue, worry, and disdain. It took me awhile to understand that hard times had only just come to an end. Many still feared attacks and a surprise resurfacing of death eaters. You couldn't blame them. After all, they had been told Voldemort had been killed once, and yet somehow he was stalking me through my entire 7 years at Hogwarts.  
  
That was another thing. There were many witches and wizards that were staring at ME in a less than comfortable way. That also should not have come as a surprise. It's not every day (and not necessarily a normal situation) that a young boy defeats one of the most powerful dark wizards in history, but I did so. In fact, I defeated him almost every year I had been in the wizarding world, my 7th year at Hogwarts being the last he would return. I, Harry Potter, had gotten rid of him for good. Yet that wasn't always something I was particularly proud of. It still haunts me now and again.  
  
Ginny lightly grasped my arm when she felt that I was beginning to enter a daze. She was getting pretty good at reading my facial expressions. The small smile that formed on her lips was enough to keep my spirits high. I was in Diagon Alley with a beautiful girl, and I could buy whatever I wanted.  
  
Even the witches and wizards eating ice cream were looking a tad sour. There was one boy that I had my eye on for quite some time while Ginny was in the shop across the alley. He was happily licking his ice cream as if it were the greatest treat he'd been given. He merrily kicked his legs up and down against the bench he was resting on. It made me heart swell a bit to see him so unscathed, unlike everyone else I had seen that day. He hummed to himself and smiled a bit as he nibbled away at the sugar cone. It wasn't until Ginny called my name that I snapped out of my thoughts. We continued onward, arm in arm.  
  
Ginny stopped abruptly and after a short moment took my hand. Her eyes shone with delight and she leaned in close to me as if she had some secret to tell.  
  
"Can you hear it?" she whispered into my ear, making me tingle just slightly.  
  
I had to strain my ears a bit, but in a minute or so I knew what she had been referring to. In the distance, down the alley away was the sound of laughter. It filled me with an indescribable feeling and I gripped Ginny's hand just a little tighter.  
  
"What are we waiting for?" I asked her with a bright smile. She returned the gesture and we continued down the alley, finally stopping in front of a decent sized shop.  
  
Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes  
  
I had been to the shop before an odd number of times. Mostly when I was shopping for school supplies before a new term at Hogwarts, but a couple times during a holiday visit at the burrow. The Weasley Twins, Fred and George owned the store. They had the same heart, similar minds, but definitely unique personalities. Of course by unique personalities I mean that one came up with the candy products and the other with the ordinary looking objects (that weren't so ordinary!). The first impression of them you wouldn't be able to tell the difference. Mrs. Weasley herself had some trouble keeping them separate, but Ginny could tell them apart straight away.  
  
She dragged me into the store, though not so reluctantly, and beamed with pride at her two older brothers. They were entertaining a large group of children. A banner above their heads gave me the information I needed to figure out what was going on.  
  
'Product Demonstration and Samples Today!'  
  
Ginny eagerly walked up to her brothers and gave them each a small kiss on the cheek.  
  
"Oy, Harry! Hurry up and she may give you one too!" George called out to me. My cheeks flushed a little, but I gave him a look that said 'I get them whenever I want'. That eventually shut him up.  
  
"Who knows what this is, eh? Could it be a regular old, boring quill?" Fred asked his audience.  
  
"No!" they shouted in unison.  
  
"By heavens Fred, I think they've figured us out!" George pretended to be alarmed and gave a small gasp. The young witches and wizards let out yelps of laughter as the quill splurged out all over George's robes. George simply shrugged and gave his twin a big hug. Laughter erupted once more when they noticed Fred's jacket was now changing colors rapidly.  
  
"I can't seem to figure out what they're so mad over. It's just a hug? Perhaps one of them could use and nice, big, George Weasley hug?" he asked. They screamed in excitement and backed away as he inched towards them. Ginny shook her head, 'tutting' as they carried on with their antics.  
  
We must have been in the shop for an hour while the twins demonstrated their products. They would make up all sorts of stories to get their customers interested in buying their strange inventions. One I can remember quite clearly.  
  
"We used this new and improved dungbomb to defeat you-know-who didn't we Gerogey-boy?" Fred mentioned and winked at his brother.  
  
"Ah yes. Poor Voldie was so sensitive to the stink that he keeled over right in front of us!" George joked and stuck out his chest.  
  
"No you didn't! Harry Potter got rid of Voldemort! He's a hero!" a little boy in the back piped up. I shifted uneasily as he pointed this out, but I felt honored all the same. People looked up to me, Harry Potter. How bizarre.  
  
"Ah yes! I forgot. Well, I guess I'm just getting my dark lords confused then!" Fred announced chuckling.  
  
Ginny proceeded to tell the children stories about Fred and George when they were attending Hogwarts. She didn't neglect to mention one of their first inventions, ton-tongue toffees. 'That was definitely a favorite of Dudley's!' I thought with a snicker. Also included were the extendable ears, their love of quidditch, and a few other family stories I hadn't been informed of. All in all, it made for an interesting few hours.  
  
When most of the customers were filing out of the store, Ginny came wandering up to where I stood in the corner. I had been watching her talk with her brothers for awhile then, just admiring how much they cared for each other. I didn't know then that I would become a member of their family, but I was sort of hoping for it. She placed her hand in mine and leaned up against my body. We stood that way for a long time, just watching as Fred and George handed out specific joke items to different children. It was as if they knew the perfect prank to pull for every occasion.  
  
Around 8 that night Ginny and I headed back down the alley from Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes. I couldn't help but talk to her about everything that I had seen that day. It was as if I was seeing things in a completely different way. Maybe that's when I grew-up partially. I finally knew everything that I wanted my life to include.  
  
"Did you see the effect they had on all those little kids? They were so happy! I mean, that was certainly a change of pace from what we saw earlier!" I said excitedly, anxious to run into one of those little kids again. Part of me really wanted to find out how their pranks turned out.  
  
"Of course I did! I started to believe my mum when she would yell at those two. She'd complain about how the shop was a waste of time and money, but today... I sort of feel like maybe they've made a lasting impression on the community" Ginny replied thoughtfully and snaked her arm through mine once again. She leaned her head up against my shoulder and I took in a whiff of her perfume.  
  
"How did they get so good with charms and things? They never seemed to pay much attention in school?" I asked no in particular. Ginny sighed and I felt her breath flow gently across my shoulder.  
  
"It's a different sort of magic, isn't it?" she asked in return and smiled up at me warmly. I nodded and rubbed her arm as we headed for the burrow.  
  
The funny thing is, I still believe her to this day. It was a different sort of magic, and it would stay with me forever. 


	2. Ginny Weasley

A/N: I wasn't planning on expanding this story any further, but then I decided that it was too much fun to not continue. Instead of continuing from the first chapter, I've decided to put together a collection of different stories about the characters of Harry Potter from different view points. I think that makes things a bit more interesting, but the theme will remain the same. Magic is not always produced from the tip of a wand... happy reading everyone! Please review!

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x  
  
I've always been a very logical and studious type of person. Even when I was placed into a world of magic and bewilderment, I opted to read as many books on magic as possible and study every motion of a wand in existence. Though most people like this tend to be neglected or thought of as boring, I was blessed with the best friends that anyone could ever imagine and attended the greatest school in history, Hogwarts.  
  
But I was living during a very rough period for the magical community. The dark wizard, Voldemort, which everyone had left for dead, had returned to stir up trouble and reek havoc upon us all. Lucky for me I knew people like Harry Potter, Dumbledore, Remus Lupin, Moody, McGonagall, and even Severus Snape who all did tremendous things for the world, especially my best friend Harry. I thought of all these people as true, genuine heroes. I looked up to my other best friend, Ron Weasley, and his parents for their unbelievable courage and although it seems conceited to say, I felt the infamous Gryffindor bravery bubbling up inside of me as well.  
  
There was one person in the Weasley family I overlooked however, and I never took the time to truly appreciate. She was younger than I was, so I never really thought about the possibility that she could shine through as a heroine (as crazy as that sounds).  
  
Ginny Weasley certainly was not headlining papers after the fall of Voldemort. She was also not given much recognition for her part in the second war. Of course that is to be expected, there were way too many brave souls to include all their names in the Daily Prophet. There were definitely things that made her stand out in a crowd though. She was a very warm-hearted and sincere girl with advice to spare. Her Gryffindor companions really idolized her as she got older and her brothers were (as always) overprotective and ready to stand up for her best interests.  
  
Many of us (including Harry) forgot or chose to ignore all that Ginny went through in her first year at Hogwarts. Harry's life had been more difficult of course, but whose life had ever been harder than his? The dark lord himself had possessed Ginny and forced her to do things that she would never imagine doing of her own free will. She was so ashamed and guilty about all that had happened, but no one took a moment to comfort her. Harry had saved her life in the Chamber of Secrets, but after that year no one really spoke about the event anymore. Ginny had obviously moved on with her life, but I always thought it a little unfair to leave her experiences unacknowledged.  
  
There was one day that changed my life forever because of Ginny and her actions. I learned that love was blind to all things and that good would always triumph over evil. The day that Harry defeated Voldemort was a day that changed everyone's lives, but it was the day after that really meant something to me.

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x   
  
There were too many injured wizards to be admitted into St. Mungo's after the final battle with Voldemort. The Weasley family and myself were taken care of in the hospital wing at Hogwarts. My eyes were red and swollen from crying during the night, but Ron held my hand and kissed the top of my head every time a new tear tried to fall down my wearied face.  
  
Dumbledore, considered one of the greatest wizards to ever live, had not survived the attack. I had seen numerous others fall to the ground in beams of red and green light, their unconscious bodies resting beside me without a sound. There were many instances I wanted to break down, give up, and die with the others who had been beaten. It was not my time to leave this earth, and I felt that more and more as I used my might to hold back death eaters. I was going to survive, and so were my friends and we would live happily in a world that was safe. My heart was telling me that and I wanted to believe it.  
  
I never saw what happened to Harry. With so much going on around me, I never once thought to look for him among the crowd. He was the one with the heavy burden on his shoulders. If he failed to kill Voldemort, life as we knew it would be over. So much was at stake for him, but I couldn't help thinking about myself and my situation. I don't think myself a bad person for being that way. I could have been one of the casualties that day.  
  
I'll never forget how much my heart swelled when I saw Ron running towards me amongst the remnants of battle. He was crying and shouting my name so loudly I droned out the rest of the world. He lifted me up into his arms and twirled me around so fast I felt numb. I didn't react until he began to plant kisses all over my face.  
  
"I love you Ronald Weasley! Don't you ever leave me!" I screamed to the world.  
  
"It's over Hermione! I'm still here, and I love you more than you could possibly imagine!" he responded and kissed me passionately.  
  
After years of hidden attraction between the two of us, we had finally let go of our fears and held each other tightly. I still wonder what would have happened if we hadn't survived that day. I didn't tell Ron how I felt about him before the fighting occurred. That could have been the biggest mistake of my life.  
  
Now it was morning and the war was over, but no one had reason to celebrate. Close friends and loved ones were gone forever and the pain was still too real to let go of. Ron sat stroking my arm as we remained in a dream-like daze. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley walked towards us slowly and burst into tears at the sight of their son.  
  
"They told us you were both alive and well. I almost couldn't believe until now, I see you... Ron..." Mrs. Weasley whispered and held her son close. Mr. Weasley sniffled and hid his face with his sleeve until he had composed himself.  
  
"Is everyone... you know...?" Ron asked, unable to speak exactly what was on his mind.  
  
"Every last Weasley has pulled through. It's a miracle...I told your mother so. Fred and George are being fixed up in the Gryffindor common room as we speak. Charlie and Bill were unharmed. Percy is safe and sound at the ministry, Ginny is in a bed somewhere around here, and well... you... you're okay too," Mr. Weasley explained and managed to force a small smile onto his lips.  
  
"Arthur Weasley, you know as well as the rest of us that is NOT our entire family! I will not be convinced that our whole family has been saved until they bring us Harry!" Mrs. Weasley shouted and burst into tears once more.  
  
I felt my arm grip tighter around Ron's as her words registered in my mind. 'Until they bring us Harry'.  
  
"What do you mean?" I squeaked out in horror of what she could have meant by her statement. Ron's eyes were widened in fear, his satisfaction completely wiped away.  
  
"Well, they aren't sure if Harry made it through. He worked himself to exhaustion and well... they haven't found his body yet," Mr. Weasley explained.  
  
I felt so sick I could have vomited. Ron did vomit, and the look on his face made my heart ache more than it had before. I began to cry as I thought about Harry Potter and all he had been put through. So many people loved him...  
  
"What about Ginny?" Ron asked after he had cleaned himself up.  
  
"She's taking it extremely well. I'm not sure if she really understands, she could be in shock," Mrs. Weasley answered and took a deep breath.  
  
"I want to see her!" Ron demanded and threw off the sheets that kept him in bed.  
  
"Me too!" I agreed and latched myself to Ron's side.  
  
"She's just around the corner there..." Mr. Weasley began, but Ron took off in an instant and left his parents behind.  
  
Ginny was sitting with her knees curled up to her chest and her eyes seemed attached to the window. The sound of her breathing was so soft it was almost as if she were made of wax, only seeming to be real. I was afraid to speak first. The love of my life had made it through, but what about Ginny's love? Everyone knew she secretly loved Harry even when she denied it so forcefully. Harry admitted to me that Ginny had captured his heart, but he never told her how he felt. He knew it would be too painful for her to go through if he didn't make it out alive. I hated his way of thinking, but I was no better myself for hiding from Ron, so I kept my promise and didn't reveal his secret.  
  
"You don't think he's coming back, do you?" Ginny whispered without turning around. Ron cleared his throat and rubbed his temples for a moment before answering.  
  
"What do you expect me to think?" Ron asked with a quiver in his voice. Ginny turned slowly and met his gaze with her own. Her eyes were completely dry as if she felt no emotion whatsoever.  
  
"I'm just not the sort of person who would give up so easily, that's all," Ginny replied and tucked her hair behind her ear. She didn't look upon her brother in anger, but more in understanding.  
  
"Harry loves you!" I blurted out without thinking. A tear trickled down Ginny's face and I felt guiltier than I ever had in my life.  
  
"I know he does, and I would know if he had left me," she told me and smiled as if she knew something the rest of the world didn't.  
  
"He never told me anything about it! How do you know he loved Ginny?" Ron asked me in confusion. Ginny laughed and took her brother's hand. I stared in awe at her power to see past everything around her and remain somewhat normal.  
  
"You great prat!" she yelled and hugged him tightly. I smiled at the pair of them and covered my mouth to keep from whimpering. Everything was making me overly emotional, or so I thought at the time. I should have realized that it was only natural to be bursting at the seams after something so life-altering.  
  
"I still don't understand," Ron mumbled into his sister's hair. She released him from her hold and stared up at him with a glimmer in her chocolate brown eyes.  
  
"First of all, Harry loves all of us and everything he knows at Hogwarts, so I must be included in there somewhere! But secondly, there was just something about the way he looked at me that told me what I needed to know. It's not hard to tell when someone cares about you, though... you two could be the exception to that statement!" Ginny explained and shook her head at her brother and myself.  
  
I laughed for the first time in ages and silently thanked Ginny for being so calm under pressure. Ron blushed furiously and kissed my cheek lightly to reassure he now understood. The ease only lasted a moment unfortunately. I could tell that as time passed, Ginny was beginning to lose hope. She excused herself and informed her parents and us that she was going to take a walk around the castle. I respected her privacy fully and watched sadly as she walked away. I was glad that I wasn't Ginny Weasley at that point in time, and that made me feel even worse.  
  
An hour later, everything around me fell back into slow motion. Harry came bursting through the doors of the hospital wing, bandaged and panting like crazy. I couldn't move from my spot. I felt frozen as I watched him cry with Ron and the others. I had given up hope too soon. Harry Potter had defeated the most dangerous wizard to ever exist, and had lived! He was only 17 years old! I fell to my knees and shook my head in disbelief. He was alive... and I knew everything was going to be okay.  
  
I felt Harry's arms wrap around me and I cried into his shoulder. He laughed and I felt his body move up and down as he did so.  
  
"Hermione! Hermione! He's gone Hermione! I did it!" he told me, the biggest smile on his face. I smiled back up at him and wiped a tear from my eye.  
  
"I know! I know Harry! I thought... I thought..." I mumbled. He seemed not to pay attention to a word I was saying.  
  
"I didn't even need your help this time..." he told me, a mischievous gleam in his eyes.  
  
"You... git! You did so!" I screamed and began to punch him as many times as I could. He looked frantically around the room and his face dropped as he grabbed my hands.  
  
"Where is she? She isn't...? Oh please tell me she made it Hermione! I can't lose her! I can't!" He pleaded with me. I squeezed his hands tighter and gave him the best smile I could muster.  
  
"You didn't Harry. She's here! She's okay.... She took a walk around the castle... we have to find her!" I yelled determined as ever and kept hold of his hand.  
  
I waved to Ron to make sure he knew I'd be back and dragged Harry to every room down the corridor. She had to be somewhere! I could tell Harry was beginning to get anxious. His hand was gripping my own so tightly, I thought my fingers would break off, but I didn't care. I knew exactly how he felt.  
  
Finally I saw her brilliant red hair come into view. Harry slammed to a halt and stared down the corridor at her, frozen completely. She had her back to us and I watched as her body shook. I knew she must have been crying, and Harry felt that too. I let go of his hand and stayed where I was as he ran down the corridor towards her.  
  
The sound of his feet must have snapped her out of her thoughts. She turned in time to see Harry pull her in for a deep kiss. When they broke apart, they didn't say a word. Ginny was grasping on to his robes, unwilling to lose him again. He held her face in his hands and whispered something to her I couldn't hear. I watched as Ginny mouthed 'I love you' and they kissed again.  
  
Harry was finally receiving the love he always deserved, and Ginny was finally going to be able to sleep at night. It was a happily ever after I couldn't have been more pleased to witness. The way Ginny stared at him with love in her eyes made me think about everything around me in a new light.  
  
Ginny never gave up on Harry, even when all the odds were against him. Not many people understood the tremendous amount of pain she went through to make sure he was loved the way she thought he should be. I knew at that moment that not all magic was printed in books. Some of it remained a secret, ready to surprise us when the time was right. I promised myself that I would love Ron exactly as they loved each other, because I knew that it was more important than anything else that would enter my life from that day on.  
  
Ginny's love was a different sort of magic, and as eager as I've always been to learn something new, it was a lesson I never saw coming.


	3. Ron Weasley

A/N: Yay! I finally updated a story! It took me a really long time to, and I apologize greatly to everyone who keeps up with this. Anyway, we have the twins... we have Ginny... and now we have Ron! I was really excited to write this one, I'm not sure if it turned out okay or not so PLEASE PLEASE review! It would mean so much. Enjoy the story. Happy reading!

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

If there's anyone who understands the power of friendship in this world, that would be me. I could tell you of a thousand instances where I thought I couldn't go on. You know how I kept going? Them. The best friends anyone could possibly ask for.  
  
Later in life I lost them, tragically. Two died with honor, one lingered...rotten, his life no longer worth a second glance. But I found that even in the darkest of days, their memories helped me to cope. Struggling still with the full moon, lost in the chaos of the second war, sometimes I wished I was watching them glide down the corridor of Hogwarts...causing mayhem without a trace of a guilty concious. That is, until the beautiful Lily Evans threatened to take house points for their behavior. They were overflowing with Gryffindor pride and couldn't stand to see the cup in someone else's hands.  
  
It motivated me. I wouldn't dare let my life fall into the hands of another. James and Sirius were everywhere, forcing me along. One place it was evident? In the eyes of James's and Lily's son, Harry. I'm sure you've heard all about dear Harry Potter.  
  
Over the years I learned a great deal through my friendships, but I don't think I'll tell you about any of those moments. Instead, I think I'll focus on one day in particular that I'll never forget.  
  
Someone unexpected made a lasting impression on me. Harry Potter was another who could never survive without those around him, his friends.  
  
I don't think anyone ever gives enough credit to Ronald Weasley.

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x  
  
"Professor Lupin! There you are! Harry's gone mad! You need to calm him down before he goes catatonic!" Neville shouted at me from a back room in the Potter Manor. I rolled my eyes at this and gave my 'on the job' salute. Interesting how after retiring from my teaching profession years ago, they were all still calling me Professor Lupin! Except for maybe...  
  
"Remus old chum! What a surprise!" George Weasley greeted me with a grin.  
  
"That's still professor to you!" I responded with a warning tilt of my eyebrows. That seemed to set him and his twin off even more.  
  
"I dare say Remmy... what has gotten into you?" Fred asked, popping up behind me, "aren't you looking dapper!"  
  
"Well, if I knew this was such an expensive occasion I would have worn my dragon skin to match you two. What a pity," I answered and took the initiative to straighten Fred's jacket.  
  
"I do believe that one had a bit of BITE to it, don't you think?" George asked with a chuckle. Fred nodded feverishly.  
  
"Better check the lunar charts! He's not stable!" he added playfully.  
  
I shook my head as I continued on my way. The Weasley Twins were going to be the death of me. In fact, they reminded me a great deal of Sirius during his Hogwarts days. Of course, they were only joking with me. I couldn't have felt better that afternoon, and the full moon was a long way off.  
  
"We'll be seeing you at the shrieking shack!" I heard them call after me, " we aren't finished with you yet!"  
  
I chuckled and shook my head at their antics. As troublesome as they were, they were also good for a laugh. Exactly what Harry needed at a time like this I would imagine. But the twins had already taken off, and I was left to my duties as an adult figure to young Harry.  
  
I took a deep breath before I opened the third door on the right, James and Lily's old room... and now headquarters of the loony. If Harry had gone as nutty as Neville had mentioned, perhaps some back-up was in order. Chocolate maybe? A baseball bat to knock some sense into him! Then again, who needs a bat when you have Hermione Granger around? Another one of Harry's young friend's I greatly admired for her charisma.  
  
I approached Harry cautiously. He was leaning against the window pane as if waiting for the world to start spinning in circles. For him, it probably already was, but I doubted I'd be much help in getting it to slow down.  
  
"Grab your broom and move quickly! You've defeated a dark lord, escaping the fury of Molly Weasley should be no problem! I'll distract her... tell her the twins blew up the cake!.." I joked as I sat down on the edge of an old night stand. Rather uncomfortable, but seeing as how Harry had yet to furnish his new home, it was the best seat available.  
  
"I'm not going to run away!" Harry shouted in alarm. Apparently, he failed to see the humor. I had never really joked with him in such a way, I'm advice giving and shoulder-to-lean-on Remus Lupin. But, who could resist at a time like this?  
  
"Damn right you aren't! I'd use an unforgivable on you," Ron replied upon entering the room. I gave him a large grin in greeting. I hadn't seen Harry's best friend in ages. Harry gulped in a very nervous fashion. Quite amusing really, but perfectly understandable.  
  
"I'm not.. I don't... agh! I'm so bloody confused!" Harry shouted and placed his head in his hands with incredible force.  
  
"Okay mate, lets see to it you straighten out your issues then. Step one, identify the problem," Ron said calmly and placed a hand on Harry's shoulder.  
  
"I just... I don't think I'm husband material," Harry announced. I laughed at this statement and Harry's eyes flashed me a heart-wrenching glance. It was unbelievable how much different he was acting than his father did on his Wedding Day. James practically did cartwheels down the aisle. I wouldn't be surprised if Lily thought about bolting! Harry, however, was not thinking about leaving. I must admit, he was more nervous than I had ever seen him before.  
  
Ron seemed to be thinking to himself as he slowly put his hand back by his side.  
  
"You're probably right. Lets just call the whole thing off then, shall we?" he responded and surpressed a grin.  
  
"No... I guess, I guess I'm ready," Harry stated quietly.  
  
" Bloody hell you are! Your vest looks awful. You're planning on getting married like that? Why don't we start by finding your robes..." Ron said laughing and searching the room for the rest of Harry's ensemble. Harry began to chuckle, which eventually turned into a full on laugh.  
  
"I'm a bloody mess! You must think I'm a complete prat," Harry said, still smiling.  
  
"Oh, come now Harry! You put your pants on one leg at a time, just like the rest of us," I added into the conversation. Harry shook his head and took a deep breath.  
  
"Not today I didn't. I got so mad when I put both legs in the same opening, that I nearly broke down in tears. Poor Neville had no idea what to do! He said he was never getting married and booked it out of here!" Harry explained, tears forming he was laughing so hard.  
  
"Happiest day of your life, mate!" Ron mumbled as he pulled the robes out of the closet.  
  
"Ah, much better." I said as Harry finally calmed down.  
  
"I guess I was just thinking about things... a little too much. So much I made myself a tad bit nervous," Harry said, blushing slightly. Ron helped Harry slip his robes onto his shoulders and shook his head.  
  
"Well, i'm nervous too... my best friend and my sister are both getting married today. Coincidentally, to each other!" Ron said and brushed some lint off Harry's back. A huge smile formed on both their faces.  
  
"Yes, but you're only the best man. Not a lot of pressure comes with that position," Harry joked.  
  
"Of course not. It's not like the groom went off the deep end, or the bride went missing," Ron stated and rolled his eyes. Harry jumped so far backward I thought he would go straight through the window.  
  
"I'm only joking! Do you honestly think that Ginny would run off on the one man she's loved her entire life? Get ahold of yourself before I get Hermione to come in here," Ron said slapping Harry upside the head and grinning like a maniac.  
  
"How's that going by the way?" Harry asked, desperately trying to change subjects.  
  
"Well, she was really angry with me when I refused to talk to Viktor Krum at Flourish and Blotts the other day. He said he was in town for a quidditch match and it was 'so good to see my 'er-my-oh-nie again!'. I told her I was going to go throw myself off a cliff and I would see her and Vicky at home. Can't stay mad at me that woman, snogged me senseless when she got back," Ron informed him. Harry raised his eyebrows questioningly and I shook my head sadly.  
  
"Okay, so really she made me sleep on the couch, but only for half the night. She came and lay down next to me after a little bit. Living with her is nice, but by the looks of things today... I might want to apply for the headless hunt before I decide to get married," Ron confessed and scratched his head sheepishly.  
  
"Headless hunt? Oh... I get it. Well Ron, I think you and Hermione will be in this position sooner than you think. How long is it now?" Harry asked, nervously wringing his hands.  
  
"About 1 hour, 13 minutes, and 21 seconds. How does it feel?" Ron asked happily.  
  
"I can't even begin to describe it. Lets just get to the burrow before I have a nervous breakdown," Harry said wide-eyed and headed out the door.  
  
"He's going mental. Can't say I don't find it humorous, but we all know it's going to be just fine in the end. Why do you suppose this is so much scarier than battling the most evil wizard of... all time, perhaps?" Ron asked me in a whisper as we followed Harry down the hall.  
  
"Because it's love, Ronald. Scariest thing on the planet," I responded and smiled.  
  
"How true that statement is. But I'll never understand why anyone would get married at the burrow," Ron mumbled and shook his head. In a matter of seconds we had apparated to Ron's old bedroom in the Weasley household. It was rather small for the three of us to fit in to, but we managed.  
  
"I think I should be going now. I'm not part of the ceremony, I should find myself a seat before the reporters start filling up the backyard," I stated as Harry paced back and forth.  
  
"No, wait a minute! Could you help and make sure I have everything. I have a really bad feeling right now..." Harry asked, completely panicked.  
  
"Sure, I suppose I could stay a bit longer and go over things with you," I replied and started going over everything needed for a wedding in my head. It had been forever since I'd been to one last.  
  
"Cake?" I asked.  
  
"Made by my mum, ready to go," Ron answered proudly.  
  
"Minister?" I asked.  
  
"Of magic, my dad!" Ron answered again, beaming.  
  
"Rings?" I asked. Dead silence. Harry's face fell.  
  
"Who was in charge of the rings?" I asked, trying to keep everything smooth as possible. Harry's scar seemed to be throbbing.. and THAT hadn't happened since the war's end.  
  
"Charlie, but he said he didn't have time to pick them up on his way here.... meaning we needed to reassign the position. And.. we forgot," Harry replied and balled his hands into fists.  
  
"Hey! I'll get them, I'll be back in a flash!" Ron volunteered.  
  
"You aren't even in your dress robes! And you really wanted to see Hermione before this started! You haven't even talked to your sister yet!" Harry argued.  
  
"Bullocks. I said good morning to her on my way here. Besides, it is my duty as best man and best friend to keep things in order. Don't have a heartattack, sit down and wait for me to get back," Ron demanded and disapparated out of the room. Harry and I sat in silence for a few moments before he finally began to speak.  
  
"I don't know what I'd do without Ron," he said quietly and stared intently at his shoes. I thought for a moment about his comment. Where would I have ended up without Sirius and James? I knew the feeling.  
  
"I'm sure you're just as important to him. You're lucky to have such a strong friendship," I told him and stood up.  
  
"Where are you going?" he asked me, finally lifting up his head.  
  
"I'm going to go get a seat. I'll see you out there!" I replied and left for the backyard. I felt it was time to give Harry his space and wait for the ceremony to begin. Harry didn't need me, he had Ron. After 45 minutes or so, the music began to play and I watched Harry smiling wider than I thought he was capable of. I've never seen him happier.  
  
And next to him was Ron, with a gash on his arm, a rip in the bottom of his dress robes, and a perfectly happy appearance. I have no idea what could have happened in that short amount of time, but I knew one thing... Ron would do anything for his best mate.  
  
I knew Harry's parents would be watching over him as Ginny began her slow march down the aisle. I knew Ron would be watching over him too, as Harry grabbed onto his best friend's sleeve tightly in anxiety.  
  
Ron's friendship was simple, yet meaningful. I'll always remember what he did for Harry, and how willing he was to step up to the plate. It was a different sort of magic, and it will linger on forever.


End file.
